Car phone antenna according to the prior art, which are used in testing in the 1.8 GHz frequency range, are not user friendly. They are very difficult to install and require a ground plate. In addition, their resonance frequency and radiation pattern as well as the impedance of the input point vary due to differences in installation methods.